Je t'attendrai, connard
by Didou367
Summary: Une promesse qu'il se fait. Une promesse qu'il lui fait. Le connard en question n'attend sans doute pas de lui qu'il l'attende, mais tant pis car pour lui, ce connard, c'est son amour, sa bouée de sauvetage.


Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Enfin, enfin !! Je l'ai écrit, enfin !!!

Bon ok, c'est vrai que ça fait au moins deux mois que Virus-eXtra-Dark me l'a demandé, mais c'est pas grave, hein ! =D

Donc bon, j'espère que ça va te plaire, puis si ça te plaît pas, tu me le dis et je t'en refais un autre, y'a pas de soucis.

Pour finir, bah... Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et à lui seul.

_

* * *

« J'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que Kakuzu et Hidan ne sont plus de ce monde. Ce qui n'est que partiellement vrai dans le cas d'Hidan puisqu'il est toujours en vie, certes en plusieurs morceaux, enterré, mais toujours en vie... »  
_  
Toujours en vie... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, qu'il soit toujours en vie ?! Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'il soit à ses côtés !

Rageur, Deidara serra les poings, à un tel point que ses jointures devinrent rapidement d'une couleur livide que quelques gouttes cinabres venaient maculer. Pourtant, il ressentait à peine la douleur que lui causaient les plaies qu'il se faisait en plantant ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains. Il ne la sentait pas car une douleur, toute autre, le tourmentait déjà. Une souffrance causée par une plaie, invisible à l'œil nu. Invisible tout court, d'ailleurs. Il était blessé au cœur, une grande taillade qui saignait abondamment, bien plus que ses mains.  
Une blessure causée par un couteau particulièrement aiguisé. Cette nouvelle, cette parole froide de Pein. La mort d'Hidan.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se fasse tuer, cet imbécile ? Enfin, logiquement, il n'était pas mort puisqu'il était immortel. Mais ça revenait au même. Ils ne se reverraient plus jamais, ne se parleraient plus jamais, ne se toucheraient plus jamais, ne s'embrasseraient plus jamais, ne...

Il secoua la tête, agitant sa chevelure ensoleillée, agacé par cet auto-apitoiement dont il faisait preuve. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer, si ?  
Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, ce n'étaient pas comme s'ils s'aimaient, tous les deux... Bien-sûr. Et Zetsu avait décidé de devenir végétarien, aussi.  
Autant être honnête avec soi-même, il aimait Hidan. Assurément, cela n'allait que dans un sens. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas... D'espérer ? Il devenait vraiment pitoyable.  
Au départ, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. C'était juste du sexe, un service qu'ils se rendaient. Rien de plus.

_Pensif, Deidara déambulait dans les couloirs de l'un des nombreux repères de l'Akatsuki. Cela faisait maintenant presqu'une semaine que Sasori avait rendu l'âme. Pourtant, son accablement était tel qu'il lui semblait que cela datait du jour-même. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être vide, lourd. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui semblait être un supplice, son pied toujours plus dur à soulever. Ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à se refermer sur ses yeux topaze pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. Même sa bouche était pâteuse, prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot était aussi éreintant que de faire le trajet Konoha-Suna en courant sans jamais s'arrêter.  
Suna... Le village d'origine de son danna... Son stupide danna qui se prétendait artiste alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'était véritablement l'art. Finalement, il avait emporté avec lui sa sotte définition de l'art .Il aurait largement préféré que le roux soit encore là pour l'ennuyer avec. Elles lui manquaient tant, ces disputes enflammées où tous deux défendaient avec véhémence leur façon de voir les choses, totalement opposées._

_Perdu. Voilà, il était perdu. Perdu sans celui qui avait été son coéquipier pendant trois années, celui qu'il avait secrètement admiré pour ses capacités hors du commun... Celui qu'il avait... Obscurément aimé pour... Pour lui, tout simplement. Pour son flegme, pour sa pertinence, et même pour son impatience. Ainsi que tant d'autres raisons, encore, il y en avait bien trop pour être toutes citées._

_« Putain, ce que j'en ai ras le cul ! Mais ras le cul, de cette espèce d'enfoiré cupide de mes deux couilles ! Ras le cul, ras le cul, ras le cul ! Il me les brise bordel ! »_

_Le blondin dévisagea son interlocuteur, apparemment furieux, hébété. Des cheveux argent aristocratiquement tirés en arrière (contrastant d'une manière assez cocasse avec son caractère grossier), des orbes zinzolins scintillant d'une ire incommensurable... Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Hidan._

_« Non mais j'te jure, continua coléreusement celui-ci, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire chier ! ''Tes rituels prennent trop de temps, et le temps, c'est de l'argent'', qu'il dit, ce con. »_

_Il soupira, à peine amusé par la moue ainsi que le ton ridicules qu'avait pris le fervent croyant lorsqu'il rapportait les paroles du ''con'', qui devait sûrement être Kakuzu. Lui, au moins, son partenaire était toujours en vie..._

_« J'lui en foutrai, moi, ''Tes rituels prennent trop de temps'' ! Si seulement je pouvais le soumettre à la justice de Jashin-sama, il comprendrait sa douleur, cet enculé. Oh oui, il regretterait de s'être montré si méprisant à propos de ma religion.  
-Ouais, ouais... , marmonna l'artiste, tentant vainement de masquer le fait qu'il n'en ait strictement rien à faire.  
-Il me saoule, ce mec, il me... Tu m'écoutes au moins, connard ?! »_

_Ledit connard souffla, ennuyé. Il savait parfaitement bien ce qui allait se passer, à présent. Le jashiniste allait complètement oublier la première raison pour laquelle il était si courroucé (c'est-à-dire Kakuzu) et commencer à passer ses nerfs, comme quoi tout le monde le prenait de haut..._

_« J'aurais dû m'en douter, tiens. Vous êtes tous pareils, de toute façon. Tous des péteux, à vous croire au dessus de moi ! »_

_Et voilà..._

_« Tout le monde pense qu'à sa petite gueule, ici, j'en ai vraiment ras le cul, vous me gavez tous, bande de foutus athées.  
-Oh, ta gueule, tu veux ? , coupa acerbement le blondinet.  
-Ah ouais, tu le prends comme ça ?! »_

_Il haussa un sourcil désabusé. Hidan se comportait vraiment comme un gamin pourri-gâté lorsqu'on ne lui offrait pas toute l'attention que son égocentrisme éberluant réclamait. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit des bras puissants encercler sa taille et une langue râpeuse se balader sur son cou._

_« Je vais te le faire regretter, lui susurra son aîné avant de le mordre violemment. »_

_Malgré la douleur que lui infligeait cette morsure, il avait l'incompréhensible sensation d'être... Soulagé grâce à celle-ci. Cette souffrance, physique, semblait étouffer l'affliction causée par la mort de Sasori._

_« Je... Encore... , quémanda t-il. »_

_Le religieux ne se fit pas prier et, de ses dents, s'empara de la jugulaire palpitante de l'artificier qu'il mordilla légèrement avant d'y planter franchement ses incisives, arrachant à sa proie un râle mêlant douleur et plaisir._

_Soudain, tous deux se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient dans un couloir. D'un accord tacite, ils se mirent en marche jusqu'à la première chambre vide qu'ils pourraient trouver.  
Une fois cela fait, ils dévisagèrent quelques instants, en silence, avant que le plus âgé des deux ne pousse son cadet sur le lit puis se mette à califourchon sur lui, un sourire sardonique au visage._

De nombreuses fois suivirent celles-ci. Une espèce d'accord implicite s'était établi entre eux deux. Hidan passait ses nerfs sur lui, et Deidara profitait de la douleur que cela lui procurait pour ouater celle de la mort de Sasori.  
Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été recouvert de bleus, d'entailles, de morsures et griffures, combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu de courbatures atroces pendant plusieurs jours, combien de fois n'avait-il pas dû être particulièrement précautionneux lorsqu'il s'asseyait s'il ne voulait pas souffrir le martyre, vestige d'une pénétration toujours violente et empressée. Mais peu lui importait, si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas pleurer pitoyablement la perte de son danna.

Seulement, cet accord, il n'en avait pas respecté les règles. L'une d'elles, du moins.

Leurs petites sauteries n'avaient lieu d'être que pour s'exonérer mutuellement, elles devaient être dénuées de tout sentiment. Et elles l'étaient. Du moins, elles l'avaient été jusqu'à ce que le blondinet ne s'attache à celui qui se servait de lui comme exutoire. En même temps que la douleur que celui-ci lui pourvoyait remplaçait celle de la blessure de son cœur, il avait inexplicablement réussi à suppléer Sasori en tant qu'être aimé. Assez paradoxal, quand on y pense. Mais les faits étaient là.

Le blondin n'en avait jamais parlé au concerné et n'avait jamais compté le faire. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne ferait que mettre fin à leurs ''rencontres'', ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas. Alors ils avaient continué ainsi, comme si rien n'avait changé, malgré le fait qu'en vérité, les enjeux ne soient plus les mêmes pour les deux hommes.

Et puis, le jashiniste avait dû partir en mission pour capturer Nibi.

Rien de bien grave, l'artiste se contenterait de l'attendre, et lorsqu'il reviendrait, ils reprendraient là où ils en étaient. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui comme au début, cela ne lui posait donc aucun problème d'être séparé de lui, que ce soit pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Surtout que lui-même avait des missions à remplir. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que tous deux faisaient partie de l'Akatsuki.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que son ''compagnon'' ne reviendrait jamais de cette mission. Tué. Lui. Enfin non, pas tué. Juste enterré vivant. Par un garnement de Konoha. Toujours Konoha.  
C'était cette espèce de sale gamine aux cheveux roses qui avait occis son ancien coéquipier. Et cette fois-ci, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était un gars nonchalant et paresseux, un bon à rien, qui avait (plus ou moins) mis fin à l'existence du deuxième homme qu'il avait aimé. A croire qu'il était destiné à rester seul toute sa vie.

Pour la deuxième fois, il se sentait affreusement seul, perdu, lourd, vide. La gorge serrée par les sanglots qu'il retenait opiniâtrement, ses pupilles céruléennes inhabituellement fluides, son corps agité par des spasmes... Rien de bien nouveau, constatait-il amèrement. L'histoire se répétait, il trouvait cela vraiment lassant. Le manque d'originalité de la fatalité faisait naître un rictus aigre sur son visage rendu impassible par l'abattement. Ou lui donnait envie de rire. Un rire jaune, cela s'entend.

Cependant, il ne ferait pas au destin le malsain plaisir de se faire avoir à plusieurs reprises. Il n'irait oublier sa peine dans les bras de personne. De toute manière, entre Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein et Konan, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Quant à Itachi... Il n'aurait jamais envisagé cette possibilité de par la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et ne l'envisagerait pas plus au jour d'aujourd'hui.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose qui différait de la première fois par rapport à celle-ci. Une seule petite chose, mais une chose vitale à ses yeux, une chose qui est vitale aux yeux de tout être humain. Cette fois-ci, il y avait l'espoir. Un espoir infime, un espoir sans doute vain, mais c'était cette crédulité qui lui permettait de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Oui, il en était venu à considérer son ''aventure'' avec Hidan comme une erreur, au vu de la déchirure ainsi que du goût insipide qu'elle lui laissait. Mais tant pis.  
Il osait espérer car, comme l'avait dit Pein, le jashiniste était toujours de ce monde. Son corps était disloqué et enseveli sous des pierres, dans un trou qui faisait office de sépulcre, certes, mais il était toujours vivant. Il était immortel, il ne mourrait jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, il sortirait de sa tombe et reviendrait parmi eux. Ils reprendraient leurs petites coucheries comme si de rien n'était. Deidara n'en avouerait pas ses sentiments pour autant, mais rien que le fait de retrouver l'homme aux cheveux d'argents, de le sentir de nouveau en lui, cela lui donnait l'envie d'être naïf, de croire qu'un jour...

Le blondin avait toujours été partisan de l'éphémère. Le fait de perdre quelque chose aussi vite qu'on l'avait gagné rendait cette chose, de son point de vue, plus belle encore. Le temps ne pouvait que ternir un éclat qui ne serait alors plus aussi plaisant à admirer qu'auparavant. Il valait donc mieux admirer peu, mais admirer sans faille.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il louait l'éternité de l'existence du fervent croyant. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il appréciait l'éternité. Car c'était elle qui maintenait un semblant d'espérance en lui, qui lui donnait la force de supporter sans se reposer sur qui que ce soit, et grâce à elle, à cette éternité, qu'il pouvait assurer qu'il...

« Je t'attendrai, connard. »


End file.
